


Radiant Garden

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [42]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, comet has Thoughts about that but it isn't time to act on them (yet), no lea still hasn't figured out how hard he's pining for isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Radiant Garden's Flower Festival was a sight to behold, back before the fall. It's only part of the reason you're going back now.





	1. The Festival

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of the fic takes place early on in kh3, but it quickly catches up to present. Van is moooostly recovered now, though he shouldn't be pulling any death defying feats or anything. Comet is still worried though.

You first find out about these new phone things from Sora, back when he had still been hunting for the power of waking. 

You’d put a burger in front of Sora, where he’d sat looking tired and frustrated. He had been telling you about this power of waking thing and it didn’t sound like it was going very well. You wish you could help but quite frankly you’re not even altogether sure what it is he was looking for. 

So you do the next best thing and keep a steady supply of food and the offer of comfort ready for him. Like any good Untie should. 

He had popped a fry in his mouth and given himself a shake. 

“I’ll figure it out!” And just like that the relentless optimism was back. “I just gotta keep trying.”

“That’s the spirit.” You had replied fondly. “Just remember to take breaks okay? You look wrung out.” 

He’d shaken his head. 

“There’s too many people waiting, people I have to help. But after that I will! Promise!”

You doubt that somehow. A chime rang out, sending Sora rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out his phone and read whatever was on the screen with a laugh. 

“Is that one of those new phone things?” You couldn’t help but be curious. You had seen a couple of them around, but it’s still new tech and you haven’t gotten one yourself yet. 

“Yeah! It’s really cool, I can talk to people and send messages and there’s this app thing called-“

“Wait, is that Yuffie?” He turned the phone around to show you and your eyes had immediately zeroed in on Yuffie’s name at the top of one of the messages. 

“Oh yeah, she sends a lot of stuff. Some it’s kinda weird, but they’re really funny too.”

“It works across worlds?” That was unexpected. You knew Sora had been to Hollo- Radiant Garden, even asked him to relay some messages to your siblings on occasion, but to be able to talk to them yourself again…

“I guess so? I never really thought about it. Scrooge got Yuffie and Leon and them all phones to help them with the restoration project.”

You need a phone. 

“Sora!” Goofy And Donald are at the door. 

“Time to go.” Sora hopped off the stool with a wave. “Bye Comet!”

“See you kiddo, come back soon ok?”

And then he’d been off. You gnawed on your lip as you’d taken away the mostly untouched burger and fries and disposed of them. The phone could work between worlds? That.. that could change everything. 

You know Sora can travel between the worlds, somehow. But despite having a ship yourself, it hasn’t worked since Sora had closed the lanes between. A phone though-

It’d be nice to stay in contact at least. 

It turns out someone else had the same idea, as only a few days later a package had shown up on your doorstep, delivered by a particularly annoyed moogle. Inside you found a phone of your very own, and a note that has more crossed out than actually written on it.

You knew it was Cid’s handwriting. You’d make fun of him for not just starting a new page, but after Traverse Town even you still struggle with wasting anything. Some habits were just hard to break.

The gist of the note was such:   


_ “(several scribbled out false starts)I worked with the chipmunks on the prototype. (more scratches) I meant to get this to you earlier. (indecipherable) Everyone’s numbers should already be programmed in. (crossed out) sorry.” _

You’d picked up the phone, and the first number you dial was his.

He’s still gruff as hell and unapologetic about it, and stars above you missed him. He told you to stop crying, and it just made you cry harder. He had his own wet eyes that you graciously hadn’t commented on.

He called in your siblings, and all at once your whole family was there and you felt like you could cry all over again.

You learned about the restoration project, the troubles they’d been having with the security system, the trials and tribulations with the heartless and nobodies. 

You just listened to them talk, letting the words wash over you, warmth blooming in your chest. It hurts how much you miss them even still, but it’s worth it when you finally ended the call late into the night. 

Emotions well inside you, and you wish you had someone to hug you right now. You missed them so much. It’s so good to be able to talk to them all again. 

You began a regular texting regime. Every chime of a new message bringing a whole new smile to your face. 

You didn’t tell them about Vanitas at first, at least no more than mentioning you found a stray kid behind the bar that first day. His trust is fragile and hard earned for a long time, and you didn’t want to risk them somehow managing to traverse the world barrier in order to barge down your door and meet him. 

It had already come very close to happening when they’d found out you were dating someone. You wanted to see them, really, but you also didn’t want them harassing your new boyfriend either. 

Life just got busy after that, and with so much going on, you don’t realize that the peppered mentions of Vanitas throughout your texts are assumed to be merely someone you know, or one of Lea’s kids friends (whom of course you  _ did _ also speak of extensively).

It’s not until Aerith calls you, midway into spring with a proposal, that you realise your flub. 

“We’re doing the Flower Festival this year. It’s the first one, we just haven’t been able to get things together before with all the construction, but we wanted to bring back whatever little bits of our old lives we could. We’ve invited Sora and his friends too, would you come? Please?”

“Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!” Yuffie appears from off to the side and shoves her face uncomfortably close to the screen. You can’t help but laugh. 

Radiant Garden wasn’t home for you anymore, but how could you say no to that? You’d missed them all so much, a visit for a few days quite frankly sounded  _ amazing.  _

“I’d love to.” You grin. You’re not sure why you’ve put off going back, but you’re sure neither Roxas nor Xion would mind returning your ship for this. “Just give me dates and times. I can bring Lea and the kids right?”

“Of course! We’d love to have all four of you.”

Wait, you think, that math isn't quite right. 

“Five, Aerith.” You correct. Maybe she just misspoke. She quirks her head. Yuffie counts on her fingers. 

“You, Lea, Roxas, and Xion, right?”

“Vanitas.” You say, a little hardness in your voice. You’ve dealt with enough of people dragging the kids past back to haunt him. You’re not sure how they would have found out about it though, unless Sora had told them. 

“Oh!” Aerith blinks. “Well if Roxas and Xion want to bring a friend that’s certainly fine too.”

And then it all clicks into place, and you don’t know wether to scream or just sink into the earth and disappear entirely out of sheer mortification. 

“Excuse me a moment.” You say diplomatically. You get up from the chair at the kitchen table you’d been sitting at, move to the center of the floor, and lie down. 

You take five deep breaths. 

You hadn’t mentioned it. How had you never mentioned it? Stars you were the worst Ren ever. Neither Vanitas nor Lea would ever let you live this down and they’d be  _ right to. _

You decide getting up is too much, and instead kick the table so the phone tumbled into your waiting hand. 

“Comet?” Aerith asks. Yuffie pops her head back into frame. 

“Sorry I just. Didn’t realize I never told you guys. Vanitas is  _ my _ kid. The one I found behind the bar, I adopted him.”

“Oh Comet that’s wonderfu-“ Aerith claps her hands together in delight, but her words are overtaken by Yuffie’s shout. 

“VANITAS IS YOUR KID? YOU HAVE A KID?” The screen moves wildly as you can only assume Yuffie tries to grab it from Aerith. “YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM NOW. HOLY SHIT, CID-“ the screen returns to Aerith, and Yuffie’s voice goes distant. 

“CID YOU’RE A GRANDPA!!” 

You hear a bang and Cid cursing in the background. Indistinct yelling in your guardians rough voice echoes faintly and it makes you grin in nostalgia. 

Aerith just smiles.

"I guess Roxas and Xion don't count?" You shake your head ruefully. Aerith just laughs, high and bright.

"Oh they do, you just missed it the first time this happened."

You laugh.

“We’ll see you soon then?” She asks, and you nod.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

The line goes dead. You stay on the floor. 

You were going to see your family.

You were going home...

\----

Plans nearly go awry when only days later Van gets hurt, and your old family comes through one at a time to offer their support. It makes your heart swell to see them, to have them make the effort to see you like that, even as it makes you regret how you hadn’t gone to see them yourself. At first you hadn’t been able to, and then somehow life got so hectic you just hadn’t realised how long it had been. Still, they were here now, and you were grateful. Calls and texts just couldn’t replace being able to finally hug them again.

But the plan for the festival still goes ahead. Vanitas is mostly healed by this point, if a little tender still, and really you do still want to see them again, under better circumstances this time.

So you’re not entirely sure why you’re so nervous.

The gummi ship isn’t huge, and there’s barely enough room to take five paces from one wall to the other, but you make every single one of those paces count as you make use of them over and over again. 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are up in the cockpit, and Lea’s up there with them. You’re pretty sure Riku and Kairi have their own ride with Mickey or they’d be crammed in here too. Xion, Roxas, and Vanitas are sprawled across the floor on the lower deck with you, entertaining themselves during the flight. Roxas is napping, Xion is reading a book, and Vanitas is tapping away on his phone. 

He’s still recovering, and sometimes he tries to pretend he’s better than he is, so you make a note to yourself to keep an eye on him. When you’re not full of nervous energy at any rate. You already have a habit of fussing, and you know you’ve been a little annoying about it lately, so you’re trying to back off a little.

You step over an assortment of limbs and bodies in your route from wall to wall. 

You hit the wall, turn, and then do it over again to the other wall. 

“If you don’t stop pacing I will pin you to the floor myself.” Vanitas monotones from the floor as you step over him for the thirty fifth time. He doesn’t move from his seat in any way however.

“Try it, cub and I will... do… something. Merlin said two more weeks before vigorous exercise.” You shoot back, though your hearts not really in it. And if he does do anything you will absolutely freak out over agitating his still healing wounds, just watch.

“Are you okay?” Xion asks on your next pass. You try and give them a smile.

“I’m fine, cub, really. It’s just.. I don’t know. I haven’t been back here since it was still called Hollow Bastion.”

“I won’t murder anyone if it makes you feel any better.” Vanitas says, not looking up from his phone. 

“Thank you Vanitas, I appreciate that very much.” You say almost sincerely. Xion giggles.

Lea comes down from the cockpit area, a pout on his face. You smile at the sight.

“Kicked out for backseat piloting?” You tease. He crosses his arms.

“It’s not my fault the duck has taught that kid all sorts of bad habits.” He grumps as he crosses the small space and pulls you in for a hug. You hold tightly, willing your nerves to let go into the embrace. For a moment it even works.

“Are we almost there?” Xion asks.

“Just about.” He nods as he releases you. “Probably start getting your stuff together.” Xion nods and starts to poke Roxas awake. Vanitas moves his bag two inches closer to himself but makes no other perceivable movement. Lea looks off to the side with a soft sigh and wistful expression. You nudge him with an elbow.

“Still thinking about Isa?” You ask quietly. You know the kids can still all hear, but you keep your voice low anyways. Lea huffs.

“I know he’s not really invested in it like the rest of us are but..”

“You wanted him to spend some time with us.” You finish. He nods.

“We’re finally getting all the pieces sorted out and put back together from before, I thought he might like the chance to just.. See home again, y’know?” He shrugs. You understand.

“Maybe he just needed some alone time. He’ll be there when we get back.” You say, trying to lift his mood. He smiles at least.

“Yeah.”

The ship rumbles slightly as it lands, and you have Lea’s hand in a cast iron grip as the doors open. The light blinds you for a moment before-

“COMET!”

You’re bowled over by the full weight of a lanky teenager, sending the both of you tumbling to the ground. Yuffie has both arms and legs wrapped tightly around your middle, and despite not being able to breathe you hug her back just as tightly. 

“Oof, you little shrimp, didn’t get enough of me before?”

“Aw cmon, Com, you know that doesn’t count.” Yuffie sits up, which means putting her full weight on your stomach. “AND I’ve grown! I’m not a total shrimp anymore!”

“Nah, you’ll always be a goofy shrimp, accept it.” You laugh, and then you hook your legs up and twist her off. She does a fancy handstand and lands on her feet. She laughs delightedly a pokes her tongue out. 

“So, c’mon cmon cmon, where’s the fam it’s time to go!” She bounces in place. You take Lea’s hand as he helps you up and you dust the dirt of your pants. 

“Where’s Aerith and Leon?” Cid isn’t here either. 

“Something went wrong at one of the event booths. I think it got set on fire, so they sent me because I’m the best sibling!” She poses. You snort. 

“Were you the one who set it on fire?”

“You can’t prove anything.” She laughs. “Seriously though, we’ve worked  _ suuuuuper _ hard on this festival, we really want it to go perfect.”

“It’s got big shoes to fill, I remember the old festivals, the streets would be just packed for days of people celebrating. I don’t think there was a single person in town that wasn’t involved.” Lea seems a little distracted, but this was his home too once, so you suppose that’s only fair. 

“You must be Axel! Nice to meet you!” Yuffie puts out her hand. He takes it, and he doesn’t even twitch at the shocker you know she’s put there. Maybe you’ve conditioned him a little too hard…

Then again, you wouldn’t have to shock him so much if he’d just stop drinking straight out of the carton.

“It’s Lea, actually. How do you even know that name?” He glances at you. Yuffie winks dramatically. 

“Trade secret! Like how I’ll hurt you if you ever hurt Comet!” 

Roxas, Xion and Vanitas finally tumble their way out of the ship, Roxas still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuffie lights up, bounding over to them. 

“Van! Excellent, you’re on your feet now and that means you can help me with my dastardly ways~” She slings an arm around his shoulders, and is shoved off roughly, though he doesn’t seem entirely put off by her so you hold back the reprimands.

“You couldn’t wait until out of Comet’s earshot?” He points out, and she just shrugs.

“Aw c’mon, they know me well enough to know I’m always up to something!”

“It’s true, I’d be more suspicious if she tried to tell me she wasn’t.” You nod with a grin. She flashes you a cheeky grin of her own in return.

“So!” She claps her hands. “You two must be the ones I missed before, Roxas and Xion, right?”

The two of them nod, and before they can say anything Yuffie has grabbed them by the hands and dragged them off, shouting about how it’s time to meet the others and show off all the hard work they’ve done.

You shake you head, affection and nostalgia leaving a doofy smile across your face.

“She’s a right handful, isn’t she?” Lea laughs a little.

“Who, Yuffie?” Sora says, finally exiting the ship, followed by Goofy and Donald.

“Yeah.” You nod. “I would have thought having a project as big as the Restoration would manage her manic levels a bit, but apparently not.”

“Ahyuk, I think she’s just excited her family is all here.” Goofy chimes in. Donald squints after where the girl had gone suspiciously.

“Maybe. I think she just has too much energy.” The duck grumps. Sora laughs.

“Well, shall we be off?” You look around the group. Vanitas and Lea nod, but Sora shakes his head.

“You guys go on ahead, I want to wait for Riku and Kairi first.”

“We’ll wait with you Sora!” Donald asserts, to which Goofy nods.

“Fair enough.” You say, giving the boy a quick hug. “We’ll see you once the festival starts then, okay?”

He nods, and then the three of you go to follow Yuffie, who, needless to say is long gone. You can only hope she hasn’t gotten the twins in too much trouble.

-

Turns out, she actually hasn’t gotten up to anything nefarious... yet. She’s loudly telling some tale about the reconstruction to the two while Aerith listens attentively and Leon continues working on shoving a booth into place. They both look dusty and worn from working all day. You assume introductions have already been made.

Aerith spots you first, waving you over with a smile. You greet her with a quick hug and then turns to Vanitas.

“You look much better. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“T.. Thanks.” He mumbles. “The pickles were really good.”

She smiles widely at that, clapping her hands together.

“I have more at home, you can have them later after the festival if you like.”

“Don’t eat them all at once.” Lea puts a hand on top of Vanitas soft spikes, grinning. “We’re here a few days, after all.”

Squall finally joins you, wiping the sweat from his brow as he comes up, and leans down to press his cheek into yours were-style. 

“Hey bro,” You greet. “You letting these guys push you around into doing all the heavy lifting again?”

He grunts, giving a dismissive half wave as he pulls away. You turn back to the rest of your family.

“Squall, you’ve met Vanitas.” Squall nods, which Van returns. “This is my partner, Lea.” You gesture to said boyfriend. Lea sniffs the air for a moment, head quirked, but then holds out a hand.

“Nice to meet you.” He says.

“You weren’t there when I visited.” Squall says frankly, with only a hint of accusation. You nearly facepalm at how blunt he is, but can’t really claim you’ve been any better in the past. Lea just nods.

“Someone had to keep an eye on things back home, me and a friend volunteered so Comet wouldn’t have to worry about it.” 

Squall stares for a long moment, and then nods, closing his eyes.

“Good.” He says. You roll your eyes, and then feel Vanitas edge into your space, not quite enough to touch but leaning towards you enough you can tell he wants to ask something. You lean in.

“He’s.. not a were?” He asks, unsure. You shake your head. “Then why the..?” He make a gesture to his cheek, indicating Squall’s greeting.  _ Ah, _ you think.

“A lot of his family was. Grew up around them. It’s an old habit he never let go.” Squall had never very touchy feely to begin with, and unless you yourself absolutely needed a hug you weren’t inclined to push him. Brushing cheeks were-style was about as physically affectionate as he was willing to initiate.

Van leans back, considering that.

“So where’s Sora?” Yuffie bounces on the balls of her feet. “I thought he was with you guys!”

“He’s waiting on Riku and Kairi. They were going to pick up Aqua and the boys since you guys said there was limited landing space here still.” You say. Yuffie huffs, but accepts it.

“Well then, he’s just gonna have to catch up to us later!” She says imperiously. “In the meantime~” her grin grows mischievous, “how about you three come with me, I got all sorts of stuff to show my new niblings!”

The three of them look to you and Lea, and the two of you look at each other.

“Okay, have fun.” Lea says.

“But no property damage!” You call out as Yuffie starts to drag them off. “And Van! Be careful!”

He rolls his eyes, but gives you a small smile as he waves and follows the other three at a slightly more sedate pace.

“Well.” You huff, turning back to the others.

“We still have some last minute preparations to finish up.” Aerith says regretfully, “but we’ll see you once the festival starts, okay?”

Squall nods.

“Okay. I’ll see you both in a bit.” You give Aerith a quick hug and sign your love to Squall as he turns away, and then you and Lea are left alone along the string of booths madly going about last minute setup. You lean against him hard.

“Bit much?” He asks. You shrug.

“Stars it’s so good to see them again, they seem so.. At home and happy here. But yeah, it’s a bit much. What about you?”

He considers the thought, and then shrugs.

“You know.. I’m not really sure. It’s good to see that this place won’t always be just the ruins of our old home though.”

You nod.

“It’s not home anymore.. But it’s nice to see that it will be for somebody else, huh?”

“Something like that.”

The two of you start to walk, meandering through the stalls, and eventually leaving the festival area, just going wherever your feet took you.

Outside the town limits look much better than your memories did, even the parts still crumbling seem lighter and an emblem of hope rather than destruction. Still, even the parts under construction are sometimes achingly familiar, and it becomes a walk down memory lane for you both, pointing out pieces that seem familiar, and sharing memories of your childhoods.

“Look, that’s where the ice cream vendor used to set up.” Lea says, pointing out a corner in the square. You laugh.

“I wonder if the scorch marks are still there.” You tease, and he huffs, rolling his eyes.

“What can I say, once a fire kid, always a fire kid.”

“And wildly reckless to boot.” You rib. You move past. The square turns into a row of old houses, some in better condition than others.

Near the end of the block are a couple of larger houses, with wide yards and large trees surrounding them. Typical were-buildings, if you had to guess, big to accommodate big families, with good space for running in.

“Oh.” He pauses before an old manor, one not yet under the purview of the reconstruction. You glance at it, curious.

“This was Kairi’s home. I spent a lot of time here when I was babysitting her. Sometimes Isa would come along too, and we’d play big bad wolf in the yard here.” He points out the swatch of unkempt grass and bushes in front of the building, and you can see where the patches of bush and trees would have made for an excellent game for a small group of kids. You take his hand.

“You should bring her here later.” You tell him. He takes a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah I should.” He says, squeezing your hand tightly.

“Want to go inside?” You ask. The building.. Doesn’t exactly look stable, but the both of you are pretty sturdy so you’re not honestly worried about it. He shakes his head though.

“I’ll wait. Today was supposed to be about the festival, and.. I think I want to do it with Kairi first.”

You nod, that makes perfect sense to you. The two of you continue on.

You walk past a refurbished bar now named 7th Heaven, but you would recognise this corner and that dark oak trim anywhere.

“That was my aunts bar, before the fall.” You realise. “Looks like somebody knew a good set up when they saw it.”

“Bruna?” Lea asks, guessing from previous mentions you’ve made of her. You nod.

“Big old bear lady. I’m not even totally sure she was related to me, but I knew her my whole childhood. She was the one of the reasons I survived the fall, actually.”

He chuckles, swinging your joined hands a little.

“Well, I have to say it would not surprise me at all to learn you were related to were-bears.” He says.

“Oh really?” You say. He grins.

“I mean, have you seen mama bears? Scary.” He says. “And you do have a habit of picking up kids.”   


“Okay point but you have exactly zero room to talk there, papa wolf.” You shoot back. He holds up his free hand disarmingly.

“Hey, hey, no judgement, I’m just saying.”

You keep walking. Lea’s home appears to be entirely gone, but he finds Isa’s, though it’s hardly recognizable with how heavily it’s been renovated. He looks up at it wistfully, and you squeeze his hand.

“I wish he’d come with us.”

“He seemed pretty dead set against it.” You remind. Lea sighs.

“I know, I just.. I don’t know.” He says. You release his hand and reach up to put your hands on his cheeks.

“He’s gotta work through these things on his own time Lea. Or maybe he already has and just.. Doesn’t want this place to be a part of his future.” You’d struggled with that some yourself, if you were being honest. Eventually you’d wanted to see your family more than you hadn’t wanted to come back here. In the end it was turning out to be a good thing, seeing this place flourishing again healing a wound you hadn’t even realised was still there, but neither of you could make that decision for Isa.

“You’re right.” He says, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. “Of course you're right. I just miss him when he’s not around for these things, you know?”

“I know.” You smile. “I know how much he means to you. But you have to pick your battles, and I think this one is best left buried. C’mon, suns starting to set and I think the festival is starting soon.”

You’re half tempted to talk to Lea right then and there, about Isa, about what you’ve been considering, but it’s not the right time. You need to talk to Isa first. Later.

You make your way back towards the festival area proper. There are flower arrangements and banners on nearly every surface, booths of food and games crowd the sides of the street. On the far end of the street in the pavilion you think you can see a stage. People mill about, waiting, quiet, breath collectively held.

The sunlight flickers away, giving way to darkness.

The first fireworks spring into the air and explode with bang, raining a rainbow of colours down and the whole town springs into cheering. More fireworks fly into the sky as everyone starts to move, the festival having officially begun.

You’re looking around for your sibs or Cid (where was that man anyways?), when you see a vaguely familiar head of spiky blond hair.

“Hang on, Cloud?” He blinks over at you, and sure enough it’s Cloud. You hardly recognise him, he’s changed a lot, but it’s definitely him.

He squints, head tilting.

“Who are-?”

“Stars I don’t think I’ve seen you since you were, what? Fourteen? You ran off and we all thought you were dead, jackass.” Why had no one mentioned to you that Cloud was here? And alive, for that matter.

“Comet.” Comprehension dawns in his eyes. You glare.

“ _ Yes, _ Comet. Tifa ran after you when you left, and we never saw her again either. I don’t care it’s been nearly a decade, I’m still mad.” 

“Tifa’s here. She’s fine.” He mutters, and you relent. 

“Good.” You sigh, backing off a little. “It’s good to see you’re alive though Cloud, really. Even if I am still mad you left without telling anybody.” You resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He’d never been a particularly talkative kid, but he seems even more worn down now. You hope he’s doing okay.

“Comet!” A voice calls out, distracting you. It’s Aerith, jogging up to you. She’s changed into a nice sundress, and as you turn you realise Cloud has already disappeared, spiky blond head bobbing away through the crowd. You pout at being given the slip like that, but you suppose he hardly remembered you anyways. It hurts a little, but there isn’t much to be done about it right now.

“Come on, I want to show you what we’ve done here!” There’s pride in her voice, and you let her pull you along, Lea tailing you. Aerith tells you how they’d put the festival together, the troubles they’d had with each piece. You’re so proud. The town is alive tonight, with laughter and chatter, and for a moment it almost feels like home again.

Almost.

Vanitas rejoins you at some point, almost seeming to materialise at your side. You startle only slightly, and he smirks at having gotten the drop on you.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” You grump. He just shrugs, still smirking victoriously. “You doing all right, what happened with Yuffie and the twins?”

“I’m  _ fine. _ ” He says. “The others are.. Having fun.”

You narrow your eyes, but he seems determined not to meet them. His grin does not abate, and you worry for whoever or whatever has been set in their sights.

Two furry bodies dash past you, Sora and Kairi in full jaguar and fox forms zigzag through the crowd, laughing with delight. Riku brushes past you a moment later, obviously trying his best to keep up with his faster were friends, though he at least pauses to say sorry as he races to catch up with them. The laughter is infectious, and you grin.

You finally manage to catch Cid, if only briefly, he’s chewing on a stick on the edges of the festival. He greets you as warmly as Cid ever does, which is to say not at all. His calloused touch is gentle when you hug him though.

You pass Yuffie showing Roxas and Xion the duck fishing game (and how best to cheat at it), which is suspiciously normal considering Vanitas’ evasiveness earlier. Yuffie challenges you as well, and you automatically challenge her back, saying you could catch more than her any day.

You can’t, but it’s a close thing. She’s had more practice at cheating at this game than you is all.

Leon comes through, though he’s on patrol, he says. The town is celebrating, but someone has to stay on alert and keep an eye on the security systems. He and Ienzo are trading off on security duties, so he can’t stay long, but you appreciate that he came to see you.

You see Aqua, Terra and Ventus at a distance, but they seemed absorbed in a heated discussion over one of the booths, so you figure you’ll come back later. You lose track of them after that though.

Namine is pointing out the gifts at one of the game stalls when Haru spots your group and nudges her. She smiles and walks over, pulling Haru by the hand.

“Hey Namine, Haru, you having fun so far?” You ask. Namine nods enthusiastically.

“Yes! All these games and people, it’s wonderful! I was wondering though, do you want to come with us for a bit, Vanitas?” She looks over to Van, who blinks, unsure.

“We were going to go do some of the game and contest events.” Haru adds. Vanitas probably thinks he’s hiding just how badly he wants to go and just isn’t sure how to accept, and it makes you roll your eyes in playful affection.

You give him a light shove.

“Go on, just be careful, and call me if you need.”

He scoffs lightly at your fussing, but turns back to Naminé.

“Uh. Sure. That, sounds good.”

She takes his arm, then Haru’s, and then marches off, a confident swing in her step that has Lea smiling indulgently.

“She’s come a long way. I’m glad.” He says quietly. You can only barely detect the faint tinges of regret in his tone. 

You hope they have fun. You love the kid, but you’ve probably been a little overbearing lately and Vanitas needs to do more than trail after his Ren all night anyways. Some time with friends and without you watching his every move would be good for him.

You’re in between visits, just walking down the row of booths hand in hand with Lea and just absorbing the jovial air of the night, when he sighs. You glance up a question in your eyes. He rubs the back of his neck.

“I just wish Isa was here to see this, y’know? See it all lit up and full of people again. See there’s hope.”

“We all cope differently Lea.” You say. “Stars, you’ve heard how much I missed my family, but there was no love or money that could have gotten me to stay here after we left Traverse Town.”

He hums non committedly, running his hand along the bars of a fence as you walk past.

“Lea...” You frown. 

Lea huffs. “I know, I know, we’ve already been over this. Still sucks though. Look what he’s missing out on.” He gestures to the celebration around you. You stifle a snort.

“Yes I’m sure he’d just love the crowds of people all over the place yelling at each other.”

Lea rolls his eyes.

“Okay, so he wouldn’t enjoy it for very long, but I really think it’d help him to see this place isn’t just a ruin anymore.”

You want to point out that maybe for him it wouldn’t, but you’re interrupted.

There’s a shout down the way, and a crash. You spot a panther and a jaguar tangled in a mess of fabric and nets that have come down off a nearby booth. It’s unmistakably Roxas and Xion. They try to wriggle out sheepishly, but they’re both fully stuck. Yuffie is conspicuously nowhere to be seen, but you’d bet munny she was the instigator of whatever just happened.

“Ah crap. Those are ours, aren’t they.” He sighs. You shove him forward.

“Before dawn they’re  _ your  _ cubs.” You reply flatly. He pokes his tongue out at you before striding off to pull them out of the mess and apologize to the unfortunate owner of the booth. You stand back and watch the show, thinking.

It  _ has  _ helped, you think, to see this place slowly rising from the ashes of its past. You still couldn’t stay here, and probably never would, but… it was nice, to know that life still went on here, to see families cluster in the square, hear chatter on the streets. There were new memories being made as you watched, making the old, sharp ones fade just slightly.

Or maybe that was just where you were on your own path to healing. It was hard to be sure.

But as you pull your phone out to take discrete pictures of the kids inadvertently getting Lea tangled in the mess as well, you can only think that you wouldn’t trade this particular moment for the worlds.


	2. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora waits for Riku and Kairi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and pining for the soul

“Gawrsh Sora, they’ll be here soon, no need to worry.”

“Yeah Sora! You’re gonna wear a groove in the landing pad.” Donald points out.

Sora pouts, slowing his pacing but not stopping.

“Hey I’m just excited for everyone to get here is all.” He defends. Goofy and Donald exchange a look, and Sora puts on his best unassuming smile, hands spread wide.

And he is excited, which is why they eventually accept his excuse, but it’s more than that too.

He wants Riku and Kairi here with him.

After everything, after how many times they’d been separated.. He can barely stand being away from them. Even when they split up to go see family, or visit friends, it leaves an empty hole in his chest that won’t abate until he can see and hold them both once more.

‘It’s fine.’ he assures himself. ‘Riku’s a good driver, Kairi can take care of herself now. Nothing will happen. It’s fine.’

The tripwire around his heart isn’t convinced though.

So he continues to pace right up until he hears the approach of gummi engines, swinging his head towards the sound with a wide grin blooming across his face.

He bounces on the balls of his feet as the ship makes a soft landing and the ramp disengages. It feels like an eternity until he sees people emerge from the ship, and while he’s very happy to see Ven, Aqua and Terra, he can’t even stop to say hi before he’s captured Kairi in a crushing hug.

“Everything went okay?” He blabbers. “Where’s Riku?”

She laughs.

“Still locking up the ship, give him a minute!”

He can hear the trio behind him greeting Donald and Goofy politely. He pretends at being embarrassed that he’d skipped over them to greet Kairi.

“Hey guys, sorry about that, I just-” He rubs the back of his head. Ven waves him off.

“It’s fine. You were excited, I get it.”

“Where are Comet and Lea?” Aqua asks. “Weren’t they coming with you?”

“Yup.” Sora nods. “They already went ahead though. Yuffie dragged them off pretty much as soon as we landed.”

Terra chuckles.

“I guess we’ll just have to catch up later then. Come on guys, I’m ready for deep fried everything.”

“Terra please.” Aqua moans. “We have to eat more than just.. That while we’re here.”

“No way!” Ven chirps. “This is festival! That means deep fried everything and ice cream!”

“And deep fried ice cream.” Terra nods seriously. “Besides, I do all the cooking at home, and I cook plenty healthy. It’s just one day, Aqua, it’ll be fine.”

“I guess…” Her words are hesitant, but Sora can see the smile worming its way onto her face. “Well. What’s one day. We have to have fun sometimes, right?”

“That’s the spirit!” Ven cheers, grabbing Aqua’s hand. “Come on let’s go, I don’t wanna miss anything!”

Terra chuckles as he watches Aqua get dragged away, offering Sora and Kairi a wave before following after them.

“Ven sure is excited, isn’t he?” Riku’s voice comes from right behind them, making Sora jump.

“Riku!” He cries and then throws himself at the boy in a tight hug. Riku ‘oofs’ but pats the top of his head softly.

“Can’t even go one day, huh Sora?” He teases. Sora just hugs tighter.

“No way. I’m never letting either of you go ever again.” He grouses. Riku just chuckles, something deep in his chest that Sora feels as much as he hears, sending tingles down his spine.

Donald coughs pointedly.

“Are we going, or are we going to stand here hugging all day?” He asks. Sora pokes out his tongue petulantly, but releases Riku. 

“You guys go ahead, I don’t want to keep you.” Sora says. Donald squints suspiciously once more, but Goofy just chuckles.

“Okay Sora. Ahyuk, you three have fun now, alright?” He says jovially, pulling Donald away and entering the festival area outside the landing pad.

Riku tilts his head as he finally gets a look at Sora’s face.

“You look tired. Did you sleep last night?” He asks. Sora shrugs.

“I’m fine, I was just too excited is all.” He grins. He pushes down the guilt of lying with the fact that he was absolutely excited for this trip. 

Kairi frowns.

“Sora.” She says softly, chastising. He ducks his head.

“Okay I had a couple nightmares, but it’s fine really. I guess I’m just not used to sleeping alone anymore.”

Ever since they’d been reunited, they had been travelling world to world, excitedly taking in all the sights and people and wonders they could. At first they had set up separate cots, but it hadn’t been long before they’d migrated into one large bed, as each of them needed the comfort and assurance of each others presence.

They all had their own reasons for needing it, but it was there all the same. It hadn’t taken long for them to find that they all slept a little better next to each other at all, and had been doing it since. Sora’s nightmares especially all but vanished then. Kairi had admitted much the same to him once.

It made the nights without them all the rougher though, and he often ended up wandering the dark, listless and awake as a result.

Kairi pulls him into a tight hug, and Riku lays one arm over them both.

“We’ll make sure you get some proper sleep tonight. Unless you think there’s time for a nap before the festival starts?” Riku says, always the planner of the group. Sora shakes his head.

“I’m fine guys, really, come on let’s go see if we can find the Restoration Committee.” He deflects, but Riku’s concern leaves a warm coal in his heart, heating him delightfully from the inside out.

He drags them through Radiant Garden, introducing them to people and excitedly hopping from place to place. Most booths aren't open yet, except for a couple of the food places readying dinner. Kairi buys them ice cream and they sit on a bench to enjoy it.

Kairi has a wistful expression Sora can’t help but notice.

“You okay, Kairi?” He asks. She shrugs.

“I’m fine. It’s just.. Strange. I know I was born here, but it never feels at all familiar. I feel bad about that, sometimes. Like I should remember, but I don’t.”

Riku reaches out to take her free hand, squeezing it gently, and Sora leans against her in support.

“It’s okay, Kairi. You weren’t very old when you left, after all.” Sora assures.

“You should talk to Lea later.” A new voice interrupts, making all three of them jump. Riku is the first to look up, and finds Myde curled around a lamp post, dripping darkness. The dark vanishing before it hits them, thankfully, but it gives him a particularly viscous appearance today. Eyes and mouths dot the pole. One gnaws on the metal fitfully.

“Hello, Myde.” Kairi greets politely. Myde makes a motion like tipping his hat, though he isn’t wearing one.

“I guess that makes sense though,” Riku says. “It’s been a while for Lea too, but he probably remembers at least a bit of this place.”

“It’s a good idea.” Kairi agrees. “I’ll talk to him later. After the festivities maybe.”

“Are you here to enjoy the festival?” Sora asks, looking up at Myde. Myde nods.

“Yeah! Even gonna play on one of the corners if I can remember.”

“That sounds great!” Kairi claps her hands. “We’ll be sure to try and stop by if you do.”

“It’s a deal~” Myde grins, sliding down the pole and reforming a more or less humanoid shape to lean against the arm of the bench next to Riku. “Got any plans tonight?”

“Not really.” Sora answers. “Just see friends and hang out, maybe play some games and stuff.”

“I’m here to referee for when these two inevitably get competitive over something.” Kair jerks her thumb at the two boys. Sora makes a ‘who me’ gesture and Riku just shrugs with a smile, perfectly accepting of her pronouncement.

“Aw man, that sounds so fun.” Myde says. “I couldn’t get Ienzo to leave the lab. Something about keeping an eye on security. As if he needs an advance warning system with me around.”

Kairi reaches over Riku to pat him consolingly. Her hand comes away sticky, which has her making a face and wiping it off on Riku’s jacket.

“Hey.” Riku says, pouting. She just giggles.

“No offense Myde, but you aren’t exactly…” Sora trails off, not really sure how to put this politely.

“You’re not exactly consistent.” Riku finishes bluntly. Sora nods.

“You’re riiiiiight.” Myde sighs dramatically. “I just thought it’d be a nice date, you know?”

“You’re dating? Congratulations!” Kairi enthuses. Riku catches Sora’s eye and mouths ‘how???’ at him. Sora just shrugs.

“Yeah, but he doesn't really do like. Social events like this much, so it’s just me tonight. Or at least for as long as I can hold on to my sense of time anyway.” He pouts. Kairi makes a sympathetic noise.

“Maybe he’ll come down later?” She offers. Myde shrugs.

“Nah, knowledge is as knowledge does. I love him for who he is. Anyways, this sort of thing is  _ my _ jam, so I’m gonna hang out and play some tunes. It’s all good.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to seeing you play.” Kairi says, fishing in her bag for something and pulling out her phone.

Myde flashes a thumbs up.

“Heck yeah! I’m gonna take off now, but Riku?”

“Yeah?” Riku blinks as his attention is called.

“Careful with what you’re eating, yeah? Even black holes need to feel sometimes.”

Myde sinks into the ground and vanishes. Both Kairi and Sora look at Riku in confusion.

“I have no idea.” Riku admits. 

“Maybe it’ll make sense later.” Kairi says as she taps something on her phone. Sora nods.

“He reminds me of Merlin. They know what they’re talking about, but the rest of us just kinda gotta smile and nod until a year or two later when it finally makes sense.”

“What was that?” Riku asks as Kairi puts her phone away. She just smiles beatifically.

“Just texting Ienzo.”

“... Did you threaten him?” Sora asks worriedly. 

“Who me?” She leans back in mock shock. “Only a little. Really, I just told him he should come out for a little bit at least, and that he was making Myde sad.”

“Oh that’s mean.” Riku whistles.

“It’ll work though.” She says with conviction. Sora’s sure she’s right.

The sun rests low on the horizon, and Kairi stands, stretching languidly. Sora unconsciously finds his eyes trailing her lean curves and the muscles in her biceps as she stretches. He glances to Riku, and finds him doing the same thing. 

Stars, he loves them both. More than he should.

He shoves the thoughts and feelings down.

He’s here to hang out at a festival with his best friends. He could deal with all that later. And if he hoped later never came then that was something else to (never) deal with.

“Well!” Kairi says with satisfaction as she drops her arms. “I think it’s about to start. We should go find the best seats for the fireworks.”

Riku nods.

“Good idea. Hopefully the good ones aren’t already taken.”

“Oh please, I can and will kick kids out of the best spots for you two.” Kairi laughs, and starts to jog away, prompting the other two into motion to catch up. Sora just laughs.

“No you won’t.” He says. She just pokes her tongue out at him.

“You don’t know that.” She retorts, shoving at his shoulder lightly, lights dancing in her eyes.

“I dunno Sora.” Riku adds, a grin forming on his face. “She could have a secret evil identity she’d been hiding from us all this time.”

“Oh no you’ve found me out!” Kairi cackles. “Whatever shall I do?”

“It’s okay, Kairi, your secret is safe with us.” Sora says as he bumps shoulders with her.

“Good.” She says, sticking her chin in the air. “I’d hate to have to capture you both to keep you from blabbing.”

“I dunno, time alone together, doesn’t sound like a punishment to me.” Riku says, something soft and mischievous in his eyes that makes Sora’s heart skip a beat.

They climb a grassy hill, littered in various bodies and families with the same idea, and manage to find a tree about half way up. For a moment Sora thinks they might sit under it, but then Kairi clambers up the trunk and settles on a large branch near the top.

He thinks he sees the gray of Ienzo’s hair on the other side of the hill. It’s hard to tell in the fading light, but he’d bet money the indistinct black blob next to him is Myde.

“Come on! The view is great up here and there’s lots of room!” She calls down. Sora grins back and leaps up in one smooth motion. Riku shakes his head at both of them, hangs his bag on a low hanging branch, and then jumps up to join them.

They’re squished together on the branch a little, just due to the angle, but it’s not uncomfortable. Sora’s heart beats hard as he feels Kairi on his left and Riku on his right. It feels right.

‘Calm down’ he tells himself. ‘It’s no different than sharing a bed with them. Seriously.’

His heart doesn’t want to listen. His heart loves feeling them next to him at night too.

His heart has long ago decided what it wanted. He doesn’t really have a say in the matter anymore.

The first fireworks explode above them, scattering coloured light and sound around them, showering their faces in a constantly changing spectrum of colour.

The fireworks are spectacular, but his attention is caught between the people on either side of him.

They’re just friends, he tells himself.

He tells his heart to stop hurting.


	3. Vetting Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comets siblings give Lea the third degree. Too bad he’s totally immune to burning damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the trip dawns.

Lea has enjoyed coming back to the garden, all things told. Seeing the pieces of its past melding seamlessly with the newly constructed bits of its hopeful future has been cathartic in a way he hadn’t expected. He’d seen only a glimpse of it as Axel, and hadn’t really felt much about it then (or had he convinced himself not to? It was hard to say), but being here now, amidst the people and lights and celebrations, was pretty darn nice. 

It was all the better since he was getting to spend it with the family he’d somehow managed to gain. Playing booth games with Roxas and Xion, eating cotton candy with Comet, taking a step back to just watch it all happen with Vanitas. They all came together and separated as needed. 

By the third day, however, he’s starting to feel like Comets siblings are trying to tell him something. Or rather, threaten him something. 

Yuffie had been the most upfront about it. He’d barely walked off the ship before she’d insinuated she Knew Things About Him and was more than happy to act on that if he fucked up. That was fine. He’d gotten the same spiel from Isa’s siblings back in the day (they hadn’t even been dating though, and he’s still not sure what was up with that), but the rest of them probably thought they were being subtle. 

He’s getting his morning coffee, and since they’re staying in the same building as the committee, it’s no surprise to see Leon in the common area kitchen as well. Lea would have pegged him as an early riser, but the bags under his eyes and the strong dark coffee he’s drinking say otherwise.

They both drink their caffeine, the house quiet.

Leon’s free hand rests on the pommel of his gunblade and doesn’t leave it.

He chugs back the last dregs of coffee and sets the cup aside.

“Comet’s a good person. Treat them right.” Is all he says before disappearing out the door.

Lea smirks into his cup. It was like watching a baby try and threaten a pitbull. Sure, he might not be in the ring anymore, but he could still squish that baby if he wanted to.

Good thing he has no intention of hurting Comet. He likes to think he’s past his squishing days.

He wants to believe he is. He needs to believe he is. 

Yuffie is the most persistent, popping out of vents (that he’d already known she was in) trying to startle him (a bad idea, considering his reflexes, but thankfully she hasn’t managed to truly catch him off guard yet), and making vague passing comments on the things she could do if anyone hurt someone close to her.

It’s very nearly annoying, but he understands. She’s doing it because she cares… and is at least somewhat aware of how dangerous he is, if her finding out his name as Axel was any indication.

Cid just glares at him. He catches his arm as he passes by him one time and grumbles in his ear.

“I’ve seen that kid almost die too many times.” He says lowly. “I can’t pick a fight with the weather, and the heartless only ever come back, but you? I can pick a fight with you. Don’t make me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lea allows, if only to diffuse things peacefully. Cid pretends he doesn’t care, but Lea’s starting to think he might actually care the most.

He pushes the side of him that was Axel down, the one that points out the limp on his left side, the edges of a scar indicating a weak point to be exploited in a fight. It doesn’t matter because he’s not going to be fighting the old man, because he’s not going to hurt Comet.

He doesn’t expect Cloud to show up late in the afternoon, looking awkward and out of place. He mumbles that Tifa wanted to talk to Comet. Tifa shows up a few minutes later and Lea learns a little about how they’d all been in Traverse Town together, though Cloud and Tifa had left relatively early on, searching for something (neither of them say what).

Tifa had convinced Cloud to come say hi, apparently. Her memory was better than Cloud’s it seemed, and she has a couple small stories about them to share, which she does with enthusiasm.

Comet comes down, and the three of them exchange greetings and then head out the door to talk. Tifa, last out, turns around, makes pointed eye contact, and then drives her fist into her palm meaningfully.

She leaves, and he makes himself a sandwich.

The third day they pack up to leave. There are some tearful goodbye’s, and promises to visit more now. Comet and the kids (and Yuffie) are playfully teasing Leon about something when a light tug on his arm pulls Lea away.

“Aerith?” He asks, she just smiles. There’s something like steel backing it though.

“Make Comet happy, okay?” She says brightly. “I’m a healer, you know? I can heal all sorts of hurts, but the emotional ones are harder.”

He thinks that might be all, but then she continues.

“Although I have to say.. healing and hurting are just two sides of the same coin really.”

“I’m sure.” He’s not sure where she’s going with this.

“Did you get the chance to see the communal gardens now that we’ve restored them?”

“A little. Not much though. Me and plants don’t usually get along.”

“Too bad. There’s some new flora there I don’t remember from before the Fall. There’s one in particular on the edges near the trees that’s been particularly voracious. I think it might be carnivorous.” Her tone is light, and her smile guileless, but for the first time a chill runs down his spine.

“Interesting.” He would have congratulated her on being the only one to even come close to intimidating him, but then Comet is waving them over, nearly ready to go, and Aerith’s smile goes from cold steel to warm flowers near instantly.

Cute, he thinks as he and his family board the ship. He wonders if those threats would be more overt if they knew what he had once been.

_ Killer. Assassin.  _

He appreciates that they care about their sibling though. Even as he knows almost none of them would be able to follow through on those threats. They’ve been fighting their whole lives for survival, but they’ve been fighting against heartless. Axel is far more used to fighting  _ people _ .

It’s not something he’s proud of, but in a fight? He’s confident he knows who would win.

“Did you have fun?” Comet asks, wrapping and arm around his side. 

“Yeah.” He says, and means it. “You’re sibs are cute.”

“Good. I was worried they’d do the whole ‘Protective Sibling’ Act.” They roll their eyes. Lea is caught by indecision for all of half a second.

“Oh they did. It was adorable really.”

“.... fuckin.. Really?” Comet huffs.

“Like kittens hissing at a tiger.”

“They  _ do _ all know how to fight you know. Even Aerith.”

“Sure I do.”

“Cocky bastard.” They lean into him affectionately.

“You love me for it.”

“Well I love you for something anyway.” They shoot back. The kids behind them make exaggerated groaning noises.

“If either of you make a dick joke I will teleport out into space and suffocate just to get away.” Vanitas grumps.

“Well I don’t have to now.” Comet laughs, prompting Lea to grin giddily. He leans down for a kiss.

Stars, he loves them so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like to make fun of what a doof Lea is sometimes (a lot) but there are some things that are always going to be part of a character, whether it’s actively relevant or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Isa genuinely has no interest in going back to Radiant Garden, as far as he's concerned, it's a piece of his past best left there. ~~after all, the only part left of it he cares about isn't there any more anyways~~


End file.
